Warm me up
by Tsubomi
Summary: ShikaTem: They've been working together for their villages for a couple of years. Now they're send on a mission to the Snow country, that will change their lives completely... Will she recover? Is he going to turn their friendship into something more?
1. What kind of game?

_**Warm me up**_

_**a ShikaTem by Tsubomi**_

* * *

"_Kimi wa mitsumeteiru kowareta yane ni nobotte _

_kono machi no subete wo sorekara boku no subete wo."_

"_From this old roof, you look at everything in this _

_village__ first and then at everything of me."_

-Akino Arai (Gareki no Rakuen)

* * *

"Father, stop bothering me about it, you're such a tease!", the brown- haired man said and put

a shogipiece into the desired position. "Checkmate". Shikamaru had beat his father once again

in his favourite game, while he wasn't too successful in defending himself in another kind of

thing... His father didn't seem to notice that he had just lost again. He kept on referring to the

question he had asked Shikamaru. "Well, I know I'm repeating myself, but you should really

consider it, since you're not that young anymore...". "Dad, I said I'll decide for myself when

it's time to think about that, so could you please be less troublesome?". Shikamaru sighed

deeply. What did he mean, "not that young anymore"?! He was only 22, there was still plenty

of time to worry about such things... Shikaku realized that he couldn't get through the head of

his stubborn son and returned his attention to the table. "Anyway- Want to give me a

revenge?", he smiled. "Yeah, since it's my day off...". He knew Shikamaru couldn't resist a

good game. "Fine, wait a second- I'll just go get the tea your mother made for us.", and with

that, Shikaku went inside through the terace door. Shikamaru leaned back on the wodden

floor and put his arms behind his head. His gaze hung upon the clouds for a moment, when he

suddenly noticed someone sitting on a high branch of the old tree next to him. He jumped to

his feet immediately. "Who's there?!", he asked a little frightened, looking up.

„Oi! Shikamaru!", the person called and jumped out if the tree right in front of him.

"Temari? What are you doing here?", he looked at her completely surprised.

"It seems that Tsunade- sama has a mission for you.", the blonde said.

"Aaaah, look who's there!", Shikamaru's father came back with a pot and two cups.

"I guess I'll leave the tea to you two, then.", he said smiling, putting the things he

brought with him next to the Shogi board.

"Thank you, Nara- San.", Temari smiled and bowed in front of him.

"Be nice, Shikamaru.", Shikaku said blinking, waving goodbye and going back into the

house. "You...". "Sure, I'd love to have some tea, she grinned at him, and I think Tsunade-

sama is already used to you being late...". "Hmpf... Thank you...", he said and lifted a cup to

fill it with green tea. He handed it to her carefully. "Beware, it's hot.", "I know that."

Shikamaru filled his cup and put the pot back next to the table, where the shogiboard stood

stilll. "So... you have any idea what she wants from me this time?", he asked the suna- nin.

"She did not say anything. As soon as I gave her the scroll from Gaara, she wanted me to get

you...". She held the cup in her hands to warm them, and took a small sip.

"Troublesome... It's my day off, can't she remember for once?", he looked bothered.

"Crybaby..." Temari said and looked at him from the edge of her teacup. "Hmpf.".

They sat there for a while and drank their tea in silence. Temari suddenly noticed him staring

at her, when he thought she wouldn't notice. "What's with you staring at me? Do I have

something in my face?", she asked a little annoyed. "It's nothing... I just thought about

something." "Are you going to tell me about it, or is it too troublesome like always?", she

laughed a little. Shikamaru thought for a moment, but finally hesitated. He put his cup back

on the floor and stood up. "Let's go."


	2. Restrained

Everyone, Thank you for your kind reviews and interest in my story!

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari were walking down the streets of Konohagakure to see the Hokage in

her office. As usually, she kept her hands hanging by her side while his were lazily hidden in

his pockets. The brown- haired Jo-nin looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Had he just

been about to ask her? Did his father's suggestion have such a high effect on him?

He was also wondering... Why was she this quiet right now? Temari used to talk to him

endlessly when they were walking together in public like this. She would tell him everything

that had been going on in Suna since they last met, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

He didn't really have a choice, since things would be worse having her hitting him with that

large fan on her back, than just being forced to listen to her voice... which was actually a

really nice sound to listen to, very pleasant and... "What are you thinking?", she got him out

of his thoughts and looked at him. "I was wondering why there is no conveyance about Suna's

latest news today... Nothing exciting back in the Sand?", he smiled lightly to encourage her.

Temari didn't face him anymore. "Gaara is really busy at the moment. He tries to form an

alliance with the Snow country, but they are not an easy ally. They are arguing about every

little detail of the contract. In the meantime, there have been 4 attempts to make them sign the

treaty, but they still don't agree to the outlines." "Hm, troublesome... How about Kankuro?".

"I haven't seen him lately, since he's been working in the village of the Hidden Mist for 2

months now, but I guess he's okay.", she said still looking away from him. "U- huh.", he

nodded. "And what have you been up to?", he put his hands out of his pockets and crossed

them behind his head. "Well, I came to Konoha to deliver Gaara's message to the Hokage as

usually, when she asked me to make a certain lazy- nin come to her as soon as possible.",

Temari said when they stopped in front of the door of the high yellow building which was

their destination. He stepped forward and opened the door, signalizing her to go through, but

she didn't move, finally making him enter first, following him in and holding it open by

herself. Shikamaru didn't get it. Temari was talking about Sunagakure and she was also

talking about her brothers... but she seemed to be short on words. And she seemed to have

avoided telling him anything concerning herself and refused his help (even if it was just

opening a door). He sighed inaudibly. "Women... must be that time of the month...".

* * *


	3. Little by Little

They simply rock. I can't imagine any anime pairing I ever loved and chased more than Shika & Temari.

* * *

"_Little by __little,_

_The wheels of your life h__ave slowly fallen off._

_  
Little by little,  
You have to give it all in all your life._

_  
And all the time I just ask myself why you're really here."_

– Oasis (little by little)

* * *

The Godaime was sitting behind the desk of her office having her hands folded, looking a

little annoyed at the person in the dark blue kimono next to her. Shizune was having a hard

time sorting the large amount of paperwork, trying to find the note with the instructions for

the mission Tsunade was going to announce. Shikamaru found it difficult to handle the

strange tension in the room. First, he was standing in the middle of the office, being asked to

wait for something he expected to be troublesome and being observed by a couple of other

persons that Lady Tsunade had dealt with this day, and second, he was also standing next to

an obviously pissed of Temari. What the hell was wrong with her today?! Typical case of

"troublesome woman"... Why did she have to be so damn restrained? He had to think

about his attitude towards her again in his head and maybe change some points.

Shikamaru had to admit that he had grown used to being next to her, and he kind of liked how

natural it felt to be around her. Sure, she still had some times where she would completely

freak out and threaten him with her fan (because of his lazyiness, in most cases), but there

were also these quiet moments when she would just let him watch the clouds and did not

plague him with unpleasant questions. He simply couldn't imagine that the work Lady

Tsunade gave him day by day could have been done more efficiently together with any other

person. Temari cleared her throat, which caused him to look at her for a moment. She was

obviously nervous, shifting her weight from tiptoes to the heels and thus, lightly swinging

back and forth. The words of his father came back to his mind. Troublesome old man. "Why

don't you ask Lady Tsunade to become a candidate for marriage to strengthen the relationship

between the villages?" Great, just great... but well, he was standing in her office right now,

wasn't he? (Not a chance. Never ever.) Shikamaru had heard from his teammates that

Tsunade was accepting volunteers on that issue, but imagining HIM to go and ask to be

a candidate?! Why had Ino brought up that ridiculous subject in the middle of dinner?

Just what the hell was everyone going on about?!

Weren't his father and his friends realizing that he had a life following his will

and, against all troublesomeness, that he hadn't decided on giving up his plan to build a

family on his own? Shikamaru was suddenly startled, when he saw Temari losing her balance

due to her shifting session to kill time. He reached out to grab her arm so that she did not fall

and looked away when he saw the slight blush on her cheeks.

"The life of a ninja is short.", that sentence kept floating through his mind... but he was 22 and

that was definitely not a signal for him to hurry up and marry some random girl (his life plan

comprised a "normal" girl after all).

When Tsunade was finally handed the correct document, she spoke to the two Jou-nins in

front of her. "The Kazekage and I have decided to send you two on a mission to the Snow

country.", she announced. "WHAT?!", Shikamaru and Temari exclaimed at the same time.

"I see... Just like we had expected, you're both totally enthusiastic about this.", she said with a

small smile on her face.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other in disbelief. It was for the first time that day,

that they shared the same thoughts.

* * *


	4. the changing seasons

I am sorry. It's been a really long time, but I am still there.

* * *

**Motto tooku made** _If we could have been together_

**Issho ni yuketara nee** _until we have gotten further, hey_

**Ureshikute sore dake de...** _Just that would've made me happy..._

- Judy and Mary (Sobakasu)

* * *

„This is great. Just great. I am taking one day off just to be send to the edge of hell on the next one."

Shikamarus mood had not gotten any better as he left the Hokages office together with his new partner Temari.

„Don't stress it, Nara. We'll just deliver this small package and we are free again.", she said carrying it in her hands

in front of her belly. „Have you ever been to the snow country before? It really IS hell... We have to go there by ship

and we will have to wear tons of clothes which are simply impossible to move in... we'll be easy prey if someone attacks us.

Not to mention the difficulty of orientation, everything is just pure white with snow and looks the same...".

„Let's part ways here."

She stopped an looked into the direction of the street opposite to the way to his house.

„Huh? But I... I thought you could eat together with my family... at my house. You could pack your things in the guestroom

and wait until the mission starts like alwa..." „No thanks, but I'll have to decline."

With a swift motion, Temari put the little package into a bag she had stored underneath her Obi.

„See you at the gate! Later!". And off she ran. There was silence around him as he watched her going,

but when he came back to himself, he heard the cheerful singing of some small kids,

which struggled to figure out the lyrics of a traditional spring song.

„Spring in the snow country, eh?... Let me guess. It's probably about 3 degrees warmer than in winter, right?".

But his thoughts did not linger on this miner topic. Why was she being like this? When had she ever...

They had been working together for years and now she was turning everything he offered down? Was she doing it on purpose?

He just hoped they would get along for the sake of this mission...

Shikamaru turned around and started walking home to get ready, since they would have to leave the same evening.


	5. On my way

I am using a song of my own for this chapter, hope you all like it!

* * *

When you're tired of fightin' lonely,when your heart is in a pain,

-Don't you worry, **I'll come running**, 'cause to suffer is no shame.

When you feel you can't go on now, the next step 's too far away,

-Don't you worry,** I'll come running**, when the future 's dark and grey...

Don't you go astray...

**I'll be on my way.**

-Tsubomi (On my way)

* * *

„You ready?" „Yes." „Then let's go."

Shikamaru and Temari had met in front of the gate of Konoha in the evening to hopefully reach the place where

the ship would depart early in the morning. They planned to walk the night through and get some sleep on board,

since they both had no problems with seasickness or anything like it.

Shikamaru eyed her from the side and saw the mighty backpack she was carrying.

„Where did you gather all that stuff?"

„Oh, I just went through the city to get what I need for our little journey.".

„Which would be?" „ A lot of clothes which will 'make it impossible to move in', if I quote a famous lazy-nin...

and special food that will be edible even in the cold."

„Um. Didn't know they were selling something like that in the village... Do you have the package with you?"

„Of course I have it, I'm not dumb, Shikamaru!", he stopped in an abrupt manner while she kept walking.

„I just wanted to make sure we weren't missing the most important thing of this mission!", he stated with a little anger in his voice.

„And I just told you that you can rely on me.", she sad without waiting or looking back at him. Shikamaru ran to get next to her again.

„What's with you? You have been troublesome the whole day. Did I say something?". „What makes you think that?".

„Well, you're not talking to me as much as you usually do, for one thing. And I've been feeling like you're avoiding me on purpose.".

Temari seemed to be deep in thought, but then she answered just as aggressively as he had spoken before.

„I am not avoiding you!".

„Honestly, Temari, you-".

„Maybe I'm just tired of everything and trying something new...!".

She had never looked into his eyes whenever they had spoken that day and she still wouldn't. He didn' t get it.

„I don't see your point... You know, we gotta stick together if we want to complete this mission. We will have to rely on each other

to bring this to an end. Otherwise we might end up dying out there...".

Shikamaru and Temari suddenly stopped since they were overwhelmed by the perfect view in front of them.

They were standing at the edge of a wide field which looked like it was about to swallow the setting sun.

When Shikamaru had watched it long enough for his taste, he turned his gaze at Temari, still waiting for her to answer his last statement.

„Okay okay. I'll promise to be less troublesome. Now let's get going!". And thus she went ahead.

Shikamaru didn't dare to sigh and watched her back, that was bathed in the red light of the sunset.


	6. Arrival

Did someone tell you that I just hate comments on this story? Well, he lied...

* * *

**...Itsu made konna tokoro ni iru?**  
**Sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru...**

_'How long are you going to be at a place like this for?'_  
_I notice there were those who said so..._

**Girls Dead Monster - Crow Song**

**

* * *

**

After traveling for 3 days by ship, Shikamaru and Temari finally reached the snow countrys eastern border.

Both were glad about the early arrival, since it had already become boring to be on the ship. In the beginning they

had played card games together, but soon lost interest in it. After having had a look around the ship and getting to

know some members of it's crew there wasn't much left too do for them. With enough freetime, meaning time to think

about a lot of different things, they also began to doubt the significance of their mission, since no one had attacked them

or try to steal the package since they left konoha. It looked nothing more like a simple delivery task. Shikamaru got off the

ship and looked around the harbour, which wasn't very big in size. They were only a few more ships at the docks, the nearby

city however seemed to flourish. Temari came up behind him. „We are supposed to meet a man named Yukimichi Kouro here,

to guide us to the capitol.", she said. „What does he look like?" „How should I know, I've never been here before!", she said somehow huffy.

„Then we should go ask around if anyone knows him.". „Fine. I'll go this way through the city and you take the other direction,

We'll meet here again this spot at lunch time." . „But... Hey, Temari, wait!". There she went again. Shikamaru wasn't too busy looking

around for their guide and didn't feel like talking to anyone at all. He knew by now that he must had done something really bad to upset her.

He just could not bring himself to remember what it was exactly. Parting ways like that on a mission was not „their" style at all...

They had always tried to fullfill their tasks together and avoided splitting up (he had just never noticed up until now). In the end he came up

with two strategies to face her. One: Tell her in the face and demand a concrete answer. – Two: Keep hoping it was just a phase and continue

to watch her behaviour. Great. Now knowing himself, he choose the least troublesome way, of course. Where would this lead to?

* * *

Shikamaru went back to the meeting spot and waited there another ten minutes until Temari came back. „You found him?".

„No. Looks like you have not, either...", something grabbed his attention and he looked away. There was a light- haired man standing

at the dock they had arrived earlier looking around. „Temari." „Um?". „Look at that guy over there, the one that looks like he's searching for someone."

„Might as well ask him." . The two went over to said person who seemed to already greet them with a knowing smile as he spotted them.

„You our guide through the mountains?", Shikamaru asked. „The name's Yukimichi, but please call me Kouro! Nice to meet you, Konoha-Nin!".

Temari looked a little offended at his comment, not seeing how one could easily oversee her Suna headband... But well, this mission was assigned to her

by the hokage of the Leaf, so...

„I am Nara Shikamaru of the hidden leaf village, my companion's Sabaku no Temari from the hidden sand, nice to meet you, too.".

„You look like you're well prepared.", the old man said as he looked at Temaris backpack. „It won't take long. Well have to walk for a day

following the main route, nothing exciting at all. But first let's grab something to eat, shall we?".

And with that, they went after him.


End file.
